Mega Man X2 Command Mission
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: 3 months after the war against the Rebellion Army, the Maverick Hunters are once again called into action, when the Blackhole Legion sets out to bring world destruction. As they arrived in the ruins of Titanium City, a familiar reploid who led a bounty hunting group, Shade Hunters also infiltrates the city. Will the Maverick Hunters and Shade Hunters team up, or create conflict?
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man X2 Command Mission

Prologue

The year 22XX, humans coexist with robots capable of with the abilities to think and feel, reploids. However, there are some reploids that gone rogue against humanity with either infected by viruses or by will, for that these kinds of reploids are labeled maverick. Throughout 21XX, an elite reploid enforcements, the Maverick Hunters are formed to protect humanity and reploid kind from the scenario of mavericks. The hunters were once led by a reploid Sigma, until he got infected with the virus and became corrupted, for that he is a wanted maverick when leading an army of mavericks. But his schemes of eliminating the human race were foiled by the Maverick Hunters. Today a new group of reploids gathered at the ruins of Titanium City, calling themselves the "Blackhole Legion." The Wrathful 8 are eight founding members that led their units of the legion to scavenge rare substances, the force metal to create a super weapon to bring world destruction. Meanwhile, the Shade Hunters are formed by a group of freelanced bounty hunters, hired by the government to infiltrate the city to prevent the disaster from happening. Unbeknownst to them, the Maverick Hunters are also sent to investigate the Blackhole Legion's location.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Enter Titanium City

Everything began in Titanium City, which is in ruins no thanks to Sigma's army who launched missiles back in 21XX. There used to be a Maverick Hunter base there until it was abandoned. Luckily human and reploid civilians had evacuated form the city. Currently the Blackhole Legion reside here as a cover for their HQ. Many members were dispatched to collect as many force-metal for the development of the weapon.

Staking out in the old base of Titanium City is a spikey-haired maverick hunter, Axl, who was sent by Signas, the current leader of the Maverick Hunters to investigate the Blackhole Legion's plot. Axl began to contact HQ, looking through binoculars spotting members of the legion mining force-metal from the grounds of the scrapyard below.

"This is Axl calling HQ. Commander Signas do you copy?"

"We copied Axl. What's your status report?" Signas responded.

"There's a mining activity going on at the scrapyard on Sector point A7. It's a lot of force-metal that members of the Blackhole Legion are collecting. According to Alia, they are new generation reploids involved in this project."

In HQ, Signas was put into thoughts. Which brought back memories of the Jakob Project incident. After the battle against the space operator turned maverick, Lumine, who is responsible for the attempts of destroying Earth in order to create a "new world." Some of the new generation reploids survived the raid while others were down. Then Signas snapped back. "It's possible that they're the remnants of the Jakob Project we've been tracking down all those years. And now they're with the Legion.

In that case, I'll take care of those scumbags…" Axl was cut off when Signas objected. "No. It'll be too risky to bring handle this on your own, I suggest you wait for back-up. I'm breaking contact." With that Signas breaks contact.

After 3 hours of waiting for reinforcements, Axl grew bored, not wanting to wait any longer. "Sorry Commander, but I can't wait any longer." He said to himself. Emerging from the base, took out dual pistols firing at enemy miners one-by-one. There were about 36 reploids in the area. 22 of them are down while 14 are left to fled.

"Woo-ho yeah! Take that Legion creeps! You better run!" Axl shouted joyfully. As the remaining miners are running for their lives.

Just before he could do a victory dance, a voice called out, "Don't you think it's too early to celebrate? Perhaps you should've listen to your commander before you go reckless making a mess." Axl turned to see a female reploid resembling a 16-year-old with long white-silver hair. Wearing icy blue leotard with a shoulder plates and leather jacket that matches. Silvery lip-gloss and eyes.

"Heh oh yeah? What's a cutie like you doing in the middle of the battlefield?" Axl asked, but then again looks can be deceiving.

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Glacia, leader of the Blackhole Legion." The girl now called Glacia introduced herself. It's strange that the leader of the legion just showed up, way too early for that. "Funny, where have I seen you before? You looked familiar…but I cannot put my finger on it." She asked, Glacia seems to recognize him from somewhere before. Axl on the other hand doesn't remembered her, maybe she is either from Red Alert, or someone he fought before. "Um…Have we met before?"

"How's about you keep away from my sister." Another voice interrupted before Axl could ask some more questions. And that voice belongs to another who appeared and landed next to Glacia. The reploid is male with red hair, wearing a leather jacket and armory, only his is red. Which is clear for what he said, Glacia is his sister.

"Perfect timing Brother." She grinned.

"I'm Blazer by the way, I'll take the pleasure in frying you up." The one named Blazer said.

"Hey Bro, don't forget about us!"

Axl looked behind to see 6 other reploids. The third is Rocker, appearing 10-years-old, brown armory with a leather jacket and has dirty-blonde hair and Glacia and Blazer's younger brother. The fourth is Iron Rhinoco, a grey reploid who has a resemblance of a humanoid rhinoceros.

The fifth is another female reploid named Poisonous Toxica, most of the members called her Toxica. She wore lime green armor and have short purple hair that matches her paint marks above her eyes. The sixth resembles a silver humanoid falcon with wings on his back, Sky Glider. Then the seventh is midnight blue armored with dark-grey hair with chains wrapped around his upper body, Riker. Finally, the eighth with jet-black hair spikier than Axl's, his armor black with yellow highlights, Lightning Speed.

"I'm Rocker."

"Iron Rhinoco."

"Poisonous Toxica."

"Riker."

"Sky Glider."

"Lightning Speed."

"We saw what you did to one of our guys there, that was awesome. Something tells me you'll make a great addition to our legion." Rocker complimented trying to persuade Axl into joining their league.

"I appreciate the offer Kid, but as a maverick hunter I'm not signing up for your evil-doing." Axl refused.

"Very well, you asked for it. Rhinoco, front and center!" Glacia called out as she snapped her fingers. Rhinoco leaped forward and got into battle stance taking out a ball mace club. Then charged at him. Raising his club on Axl and brought in down to slice him into two. But Axl back-flipped and evade. "You're gonna have to do better than that Big Guy." Axl fires his pistols at him, but somehow Rhinoco is bulletproof, no effect. He puts away his guns and smirked as if he had the upper hand. Toxica however, unleased a mist of toxins but not before shouting out, "Toxic Mist!"

As the mist surrounds Axl, he covered his mouth and began coughing. "Oh no you don't! We're well aware that you have copy abilities!" Toxica retorted.

"Is…that…all you got?" Axl coughed. He couldn't see anything or breathe through the mist.

Out of nowhere, Rhinoco managed to grab and slammed him onto the ground. Pressing his foot against Axl's chest cracking his blue crystal. Giving him critical damage. "Aren't you done yet." Asked Rhinoco. Axl however tries to break away by grabbing on to his foot and pushes it, but to no avail. "No…I'm just…getting started…" It was all he could say, unable to fight back as Rhinoco keeps pressing on once more. "Master Sigma was right. You are nothing but a mere prototype." The name Sigma ranged in Axl's head. Flashbacking during the Red Alert Incident, his former comrades were infected with the virus and Sigma was the one who manipulated them all. It is shocking to hear that these reploids were associates to Sigma.

"Wait a minute…..you worked for Sigma…..Just who do you think you all are?" Axl grunted and cannot resist any longer.

"We are Master Sigma's high-ranking warriors, we are the Wrathful 8. And we'll be your superiors once we fulfilled our master's goals." With that said, Glacia makes her exit. Axl's vision becomes blurry and everything blacked out.

5 hours later, Axl was taken prisoner by the Blackhole Legion for interrogation. Just as reinforcements arrived, maverick hunters X and Zero began a search party for Axl. Until a new hunter gang arrived in Titanium City, the raid on the legion has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Shade Hunters

Axl woke up in a room, sitting in front of the table. When he tries to get up, he is pulled back down to a chair as Axl realized he is bounded with reploid handcuffs, the last thing he remembered is being attacked by the Wrathful 8. And there is something else, Glacia is somehow involve in the Red Alert incident and is the only key to those answers. Just then the door is opened as Glacia enters and stood in front of him. "Good you're awake."

"Huh? What's to you?"

"For various reasons. Why did you become a maverick hunter anyway?" Glacia asked sitting on the table with her legs crossed. "If you haven't joined up with those old models, then you wouldn't have ended up being their lapdog. How pathetic."

"Hey, it's my choice to join the Maverick Hunters! Has Sigma tricked you to going maverick along with your buddies? At least I'm in control for myself, all you do is just follow Sigma's orders, you're nothing but total buzzkills. Too bad you didn't notice that reinforcements already arrived. So there." Axl snapped back.

"Idiot. Do you honestly think that we're stupid enough to not know that your fellow hunters came to foil our spectacular plan? Well that's too bad, we've figured you were coming, so we make sure you don't interfere once we round up the entire Maverick Hunters, and that includes the Resistance. Once the project is complete, there will be nothing left for humanity, especially any reploids who dares to resist."

"What?! You mean that you're gonna destroy the world?! You're crazy!"

"Crazy? I called it wonderful…Hahaha." Glacia chuckled. Axl almost forgot what else to ask her.

"There's one more thing. I know you don't remember much, but how do you know me? What is your sick game? Are you a part of Red Alert? Does this ring any bell?" Axl maintains a serious look, trying to hang on. Glacia still doesn't remember, but the name Red Alert just popped up in her head. "How did you know about Red Alert? Wait a minute, now I remembered, you're the runt who defected from Red Alert, aren't you?" Glacia thought back when Sigma sent her and her brothers to go undercover to inject the virus on members of Red Alert. While Glacia was walking through the hallways, she passed Axl not making any eye contact on the way. After Sigma's defeat, Glacia and her gang retreat at this time and later worked at the Jakob Project before it's decimation. "No matter, you'll be dead anyway, unless you join us for the sake of all reploids." Glacia said wrapping her finger around his chin.

"I said it once. And I'll say it again! NO WAY!" Axl yelled.

"I tried to be nice and all, but you're wasting my time here. Farewell." Glacia waved her gleaming hair and left the room. She held her communicator and contacted Blazer. "It's me, get those troops ready, those hunters must never interfere."

"And the prototype?" Blazer responded.

"Don't worry, already taken care of. For now, just focus n the project."

"Understood."

Rhinoco came in and punched Axl unconscious, carries him over his left shoulder and puts him in a cargo van as the legion members drove him away. While in concussion, Axl is dreaming of a fiery battlefield where his comrades are dead, defeated including X and Zero. Watching helplessly as many civilians are executed. "No stop! This can't be happening!" Fell to his knees and grasping on his head. Then he saw Glacia pointing her gun at his forehead and shot him. Nightmares saved for the worst.

In reality a tanned female reploid with neon green hair tied to a ponytail with a bang covering her right eye and white armor is spotting the van from a tower above looking through the scope of her sniper rifle from 6 miles away. Aimed at the van and fired the bullet at the tire. The van crashes through an old bank. The reploid approaching the van opens the back of the cargo van and picks up Axl. "Target secured, returning to base," the woman communicated with a teammate.

"Good work. Get back safely, Reto will repair him in a notch."

"Roger." The woman heads back to her base with Axl.

Axl woke up and founds himself in an underground lab. Looking around and spotted a reploid with orange armor and helmet with a lab coat checking on Axl's status on a computer. Turns around and noticed Axl's awakening. "Are you alright? You were out for a little while."

"Yeah but who are you?" Axl asked.

"My name is Reto, I repaired you after Neon rescued you."

"Neon?

"That would be me." Axl turns to see the same woman who recovered him, Neon. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Man thanks. I'm Axl by the way."

"We already knew who you are kid, our boss gave us info about you. I never thought you looked adorable." Neon grinned.

"A-Adorable?! What do you think I am, 8-ugh!" Axl blushed and felt the pain in his chest at the same time. "Just relax, you haven't been fully healed yet." Reto pushed him back down and Axl doesn't hesitate to do so. "Get some rest, we'll be meeting with our boss tomorrow." With that said, Axl took a nap for the night and the others left for the report. The next morning, Axl is fully repaired and gets up from med bay, Neon is waiting outside the repair room for Axl and escort him for the meeting and meets another reploid in rust colored armor with a cowboy hat and a mustache, wearing a cloak. The Head Honcho showed up and Axl's went eye wide when he recognized him, a reploid with purple hair and red bowtie on black armor, cool hat and yellow flappers on the back.

"No. It can't be! Sp-Spider!" Axl alarmed and aimed his pistols at him, but the others did the same with their weapons to him. But Spider ordered his crew to stand down. "Lower your weapons, we need to talk." As far as Axl could remembered, Spider was a bounty hunter and an old ally who is originally hired by the Rebellion Army to hunt down X for his earnings, until X convinced him to join him upon realization that his old friend Aile, sacrificed himself to save the now deceased leader of the Resistance Chief R. Afterwards Spider became a trusty ally to the hunters, until he "faked his own death" in a fight against Incentas, a member of the Rebellion. Throughout the betrayal of the one maverick hunter, Redips, turns out that when he uses copy abilities, he and Spider are one and the same. Redips planned to use the power of supra force-metal to rule the world by using the hunters to fight the Rebellion Army for him. But in the end, Redips was defeated. But the question remains, is Spider really Redips, or just a disguise of his own?

"How are you alive? Or is that you Redips?!"

"I know what you're thinking Axl, but the Spider who duped you all, was not me." Spider reasoned, Axl lowered his guns but remained in suspicion, at least there's no reason to scuffle. "We all know the reason why we're here right? To stop the Blackhole Legion from completing the weapon." Axl doesn't seem convinced, however he kept listening for what he has to say. Reto joined in to support this conversation. "You see Axl, the reason why we brought you here is because, new generation reploids had started an uprising prior to Sigma's defeat. This city is the main origin of force-metal before it's destruction. Years ago, Sigma had long seized the power of supra force-metal to build a super weapon that is powerful enough to destroy the Earth. Unfortunately, he failed to accomplish his goal when the Rebellion Army got their ways of creating missiles. I was the one who found and repaired the original Spider's body, restoring his memory data. I already figured that Redips knew all along of Spider's suspicion towards him and murdered him in order to cover the evidence. 3 months after, Spider and I formed the Shade Hunters to prevent the Legion finish for what Sigma started."

"Wait a minute stop right there. Let me get this straight. Spider had been replaced by Redips just to make us think he committed all those crimes in the Rebellion Army incident. Guess that makes sense. But, how did you guys find me anyway?" Axl asked.

"New generation reploids have the ability to link with one another automatically, which is why I'm able to locate you, cause I'm one myself." Reto explained.

"Well, that makes two of us. Sorry about that."

"Hey, don't sweat it kid, we got bigger bounty to capture. What do you say you'll join us? We could use a quick gunslinger like you for the job." Spider offered and Axl thought for a few seconds until his mind is made up.

"Sure, anything to get back at those creeps. But I doubt X and Zero would be happy if they ever find out that you came back from the dead. Though I'm pretty sure everything will work out in the end." Axl accepted twirling his pistols.

"Geez kid you scared us, a las proxima ves danos una advertencia!" (English translation: "Next time give us a warning!"). Neon warned. Axl couldn't understand what she said in that last part. Neon could speak Spanish, pretty impressive.

"Okay so our first target will be Riker, he's currently on the move with members of the Resistance he held captive. Located at Sector B4." Reto reported.

"Alright, Neon you lead the sniper team and give us cover, the rest of you are with me to rescue the hostages."

"You got it boss." Neon nodded.

"Reto you keep track on the enemy unit from here."

"Sure thing." Reto saluted.

"Ready for this Axl?"

"Always am." Axl nodded cocking his pistol.

And so, the Shade Hunters took a head start of the mission. Axl and Spider teaming up was sure a blast to the past. The question is; Will they reunite with the Maverick Hunters to stand against the Blackhole Legion?

* * *

Author's note: This will be a multiple choice story depending on the path that was chosen for that "game".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Titanium Maximum Security Prison

The Shade Hunters are on the rescue mission to retrieve members of the Resistance, there are about 7 cargo trucks within 10 each of the members being taken prisoner, for about 70 of them. Neon and her sniper team are in position inside another tower' bout 400km for back up to prevent the Blackhole Legion from foiling the mission while the others are on grounds waiting for the right moment to start. While hidden, Spider has one more thing to say before proceeding. "Before we get started, I just want you to know that since the Legion will still be after you, you'll need an alias for this team, from now on your codename is "Scar Trigger." That name is based on Axl's scar above his nose and his skill of guns and he already took a liking of it. "Scar Trigger. You know I'm starting to like it already (at least this way Glacia will never catch me that easily)." Axl smirked.

"Our priority is to take Riker prisoner, he is one the founders and key member of Dangerous 8. We'll interrogate him once you save the hostages. Be careful, since they already rebuild the maximum prison, security systems remained active." Reto warned communicating from base. The prison looks well-built with many guards, electrical fences and spotlights and cameras. "I'll do whatever I can for you to hijack in there. The best you can to is to take out the guards from the front gates."

"Gotcha, thanks a lot Reto. Spider out." Breaking contact, the Shade Hunters are facing directly to where the prison is at. Thinking for a strategy on how to get pass the main gate. One of the members thought of an idea.

"I'd say we one of us will head underground while the rest of us distracts them, then it's easier said than done."

But then another cuts in. "No way, there's a 20% chance that they're all over the place, we'll get easily caught. Maybe one of us will throw bombs at this place. Then we'll take on those maverick scum once you get inside." Spider took little of time to think of which to take before act.

If Spider chooses to head underground…

"We'll take the underground plan. Reto can shut down the security systems just to play it safe." Turns on his commlink. "Did you get any of that Reto?"

"Copy that. I'll hack through the mainframe computer and shut everything down." Reto hacks into the system commands on his computer and gained access when all the cameras, laser beams and everything else is turned off. "All systems are shut down sir. You're good to go."

"Man, just wait until I give that scumbag an epic fail. (I'll never forgive them for what they've done)." Axl thought out loud while the last part is still in his mind. Then Spider noticed Axl's stern look on his face.

"Something's up kid?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Let's go." Axl reassured not wanting anyone else to know of his past, cause then he would be possibly rejected by others should they find out that he was once a member of Red Alert. His goal is to capture Dangerous 8 to find answers of how they were involved in that incident. While Spider wasn't convinced at all and knew that there was something wrong with him. But he didn't bother to ask yet until Axl decides to fess it up.

Just as half of the group are in the sewers while the other half gets into position heading to the front gates. They waited until at least a few are lured away. "Okay, when Reto gives the signal, we'll give them a warm hello." Spider confirmed. His other unit went with the sniper team. Just when they popped out of the sewers, the Shade Hunters are in each cell block taking on soldiers of the Blackhole Legion, freeing the imprisoned Resistance.

If Spider choose the explosives…

"Let's go with the explosives. This way we wouldn't have too much trouble in there. You two will lure them far away as possible, understood?" Two of his men went to the side of the walls a while the other two rode their Ride Chasers. A few are left behind to deal with. Meanwhile, Neon and her team took care of oncoming units below and the rest handled the remains. Neon jumps off and takes out an electrical whip lashing down Legion members on their way. Amazing, not only she gets a good shot with her rifle, she also has a whip.

As Axl, Spider and the rest of the rest fight their way inside, but upon entering, they saw that the Resistance aren't in their cell blocks anymore. Looking around, one of the Shade Hunters spotted something, "Hey, look at this!" In each cell, there are drill holes on walls and floors, either way. "Whoever did this, must be a genius to break out of here by drilling." Suddenly the alarms are on when the areas' flashing red. Reto ranged through their communicators, "I'm picking a reading that Rikers' on the move, no wait he stopped at the prison courtyard. He's probably waiting for us to strike any minute. I'd be careful if I were you, if you saw those chains on him it's not just an ordinary accessory. Riker uses this for a chain whip for a range attack."

"Thanks, Reto, we'll keep that in mind."

"Don't worry, it's about time I take one of them down! I got this!" Axl began.

"Axl wait!" Spider interjected. Without listening, Axl went ahead to go after Riker entering the elevator that leads to the courtyard. Exiting the elevator, arriving the courtyard, Riker is standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "So, you're here, I was hoping you're still alive. Because I was wondering when I can test you out how advanced you are when I'm done with you."

"Tough luck pal, I had a little help on the way here."

"What's your deal with my girl."

"You're girl?"

"Yeah, my girl Glacia would be really pissed off if she finds out that you make like a cat and run away."

"You two obviously dated? Unbelievable. She'll be super pissed off if I win." Axl taunted.  
"Just so you know, I won't let you lay a hand on her. In fact, Glacia promised me I take her out on the date once the plan is completed."

"Really? What if that was just a trick to get you to do all the dirty work for her?"

"I don't care, a promise is a promise!"

"It's no wonder why Glacia took you into your leagues, you're just living in a saddest life." Axl draws his guns at Riker and he pulls out his chain whip from his body and swung it left and right in a battle stance. "Wow, you never know how to shut your dirty mouth, do you?"

Axl shot his bullets 6 times in a row, however Riker deflect them with his chain. He swung it two times and Axl rolled forward and jumped to evade, but while in midair the chain was wrapped around his legs and Riker pulls him down hardcore making a crater. Axl gets up and used the A-trans, "Transform!" His body changes into a red armored reploid with blonde hair drawing a saber.

"What the…?!" Riker gawked.

"If you met Zero? He'll know what to do." Axl's voice sounds deep in this form. "And I had predicted that you're gonna get your butt kicked!"

"We'll see about that! VOLTAGE CHAINS!" Riker spreads loads of chains everywhere making electrical sparks to stun him, but Axl uses the saber to cut them before he gets caught in it and lands. Then Riker stretches his chains and it was lightening, "Okay, we'll try this then." It began to extend long before Axl have the chance to get out of the way. "Lashing Whiplash!"

"Earth Gaizer!" Axl in Zero's form raised his right fist for a final blow and pounds it to the ground aggressively making fire pillars, breaking Riker's chains and he fell to the ground. Riker is getting exhausted putting up a fight. Panting for strength as Axl changes back into his normal form. Riker gets up on one knee while pushing himself up with his left hand. "Give up yet?!" Axl asked.

Riker wasn't sure for himself when he remembers for when he met Glacia, her eyes and glamorous looks captivated him and decides to be her bodyguard to win her affections. Glacia however, cannot seem to look through him no matter how much he tried, and he thought that if he ever completed his tasks being her right-hand-man. To him, Glacia is like a white rose blooming from the icy mountains above. Even if it means that beneath her is a sly, cunning backstabber.

"I'm not giving up…I'll do this for the girl of…Oof!" Riker shouts with pride until he gets interrupted when Neon knocked him out by doing a karate chop behind his back.

"No fair, I wanted to do that!" Whined Axl.

"Relajar nino," (English translation: Relax boy). Axl still doesn't get what she's saying.

"Oh well, at least he wasn't the one who haven't tried killing me first before that total bust does." He muttered.

"Dang it Axl! Didn't I told to wait for a moment there!?" Spider scolded Axl. Not pleased to see that he went on his own to fight Riker.

"And I said I will do anything for payback on those mavericks!" Axl spat back. He didn't say anything else for why he did it so badly, Spider gave Axl a look of suspicion on his face without being noticed. He knew something is going on, it's almost as if Axl has changed when he first got into Titanium City. Spider then glanced when Axl pointed his gun at the now unconscious Riker lying on the floor.

"Axl what are you doing?!"

"Making sure I put a bullet in his head, and see how he likes it."

"Don't even think about it, we might need him for more information!" Neon added trying to talk him out of this, but Axl wasn't listening. However, part of him said that he should shoot Riker, but the other part is holding him back as that is not the maverick hunting way. So, he put away his gun and steps back as Neon picked him up and went back to their base.

"Look Axl, I never saw you act this way before. What's gotten into you?" Spider asked but he didn't answer and moved on. Concerned of his behavior, Spider decides to keep an eye on him.

Back at the Shade Hunters base, Riker is bounded to a chair in an empty room while the Shade Hunters are discussing of what to do with him. Spider and Neon entered to interrogate him, "Alright Riker, we're going to ask you a few questions and don't even think of denying them, just because we're going easy on you for now. First off, what's your connection with your leader?"

"Like I would ever tell you." This leads Neon to whip him. "Ow!"

"Oh, we could do this all day. Just answer us correctly, or this baby will make you talk."

"Okay okay, fine I'll talk. You see when I first met my head honcho, Glacia is feisty, and I love what's coming from her. When she noticed how I fight with my chain whip, she hired me to join Sigma's forces. And in return, I take her out on a date when her plans are complete, if I obey her or Master Sigma's orders. She's the reason I stayed with her, you should've seen how beautiful she is."

"I see. The ringleader is a female reploid. And the eight of you worked for Sigma before he was dead."

"Now the second question. What are you planning with the supra force-metal?"

"Well she didn't told me that much, but will kill me if I tell you." Again being whipped by Neon. "Ow! Fine, my commando said something about creating a weapon with those materials. That's all I could remember."

"Just one more thing." Spider was about to finish this. "Are you involved in any previous incidents as well?"

"Well just this Red Alert rampage. Master Sigma and Glacia really pulled that off, until those rusty Maverick Hunters and some kid totally wrecked everything. Red Alert was way too easy trick. They should've seen the looks on their faces, and their leader Red is so blind with power, the master himself made him on his knees. What a total loser." Overhearing this, Axl barged in and tackled him and starts beating him up.

"Grr…You! It should've been you who is dead! Why would you do this?! Tell me where she is RIGHT NOW!" Axl continues punching him, but Neon grabs him and drag him out. "What are you doing?! LET ME GO!"

"Afterwards, Master Sigma told us something about that kid I was talking about was the new generation prototype."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I'm saying that this scarred reploid is the prototype. But we had no use for him when he joined the Maverick Hunters. What's his name again…Axl?"

"Let's just call it a day." Spider exits to take a break before continuing the mission. "(Now I'm starting to get that Axl is somehow connected to Red Alert. The Wrathful 8, Sigma. I'll have to connect the dots more to find out)."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Runaway Thief

Two days later, there is an illegal broadcast going all over the televisions, cell phones, radios and internet. Glacia was standing in front of the video camera with Blazer operating it to convince all reploids to join their cause. "This is a broadcast for all reploids in the world and don't bother changing the channel, you may not know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Glacia, I am leader of the Blackhole Legion, an organization that will fulfill the wish us reploids desire of the new world our master sought for a long time, this way we can rid the oppression from humans. We've been tools for far too long, so go on! Arm yourselves and join our evolution! It's time we take back for what's ours!" Half of the reploids took the Legion's side, others prefer not to. "Oh, and some of you will be arrested if you resist and fight back, that I may guarantee."

"What?!"

"Forget what they said! We're fighting back!"

"Yeah, we're not gonna let another maniac like Sigma blowing up the world into bits!"

Meanwhile, Reto was hacking in criminal records in from the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, "What are you doing Reto?!" Axl asked as he stopped by to look through his computer and Reto turned to cover up his screen until Axl pushed him out of the way and noticed that Spider along with Neon, Reto including that cowboy-like reploid named West are now on the wanted list for mercenary actions. "You're not seriously hijacking into HQ, aren't you?"

"Your friends did not know that we were hired by the government, I might need to clean our records, otherwise we cannot continue the mission."

At Maverick Hunter base.

"What the…?! Commander Signas, something's wrong with the mainframe computer. It seems someone hacked in and delete the records of most wanted criminals." A navigator in pink armor pointed to the mainframe computer as it read, "ALL FILES DELTETED". "It must've been the work of the Blackhole Legion."

"Try to reupload them Alia."

"Yes sir." Alia types down the computer, while Reto interfered by sending a music video to distract them from all the way through Titanium City. Just when Alia was about to finish, she received a pop-up and clicked it with her mouse, thinking it was the files being recovered. But instead it shows the music video of a cute reploid girl with golden brown hair, turquoise eyes, singing, shimmering gold armor making Alia cover her eyes for the brightness when the spotlight on video bounces on the idol's armor.

"What the?! W-who sent that video? Is it a spam or something? That's it! I'm going to find out who did this and make sure they pay!" Alia growled in fury and slammed the table.

Jumping back to Shade Hunters HQ. "Wow! That's Bella! The first reploid idol in Abel City. The cutest reploid who singed her songs in different languages! English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and more!" Axl's eyes starts popping up hearts in admiration because he's a fan of the reploid idol Bella. Reto waved his hand in front of him to snap out of her trance as he's gone lovey-dovey over girls. Finally, he smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Welcome back."

Meanwhile, in the scrapyard where the stakeout took place. Two maverick hunters, the blue reploid X and the red clad Zero were investigating Axl's disappearance. Both are pissed off and worried at the same time when it comes to a missing person and a soldier with a lack of obedience, "I cannot believe he goes off fighting another maverick without being authorized, AGAIN!" Zero complained.

"We'll knock some sense into him later, Zero. Right now, we'll have to search for him before something worst is gonna happen to him. According to Axl, there are mavericks mining force-metal meant as the energy source for the establishment of the weapon. And here is where Axl got attacked by members of the Blackhole Legion." X explained to his best friend and comrade. "On the bright side, we have the radar that can track down any maverick we can find, especially the other hunters. We can use it to find Axl." Without warning, something or someone out of thin air sped pass X and snatched the radar out of his hands. "What the?! The radar, it's gone!"

"X look! Up there!" Zero pointed to a pile full of scrap-metal and there was a female reploid who is donned in reddish-pink armor and green hair on top. In her hands is the radar that was in X's possession. X and Zero are surprised to see a familiar face. "I-It can't be!"

"No, it couldn't…Marino?"

"Long time no see boys. Sorry to drop by, but I might need this." Marino said smirking.

"Hmph, still up to your thievery ways?" Zero questioned. "Just give us back that radar and we can go separate ways."

"No can do, finders keepers. You see I going to give this to the Blackhole Legion to help them track as many force-metal as they can. Also for them to track you all down to make sure you don't foil their plans. And when the weapon is complete, I'll be rewarded with a chunk of supra force-metal."

"What are you saying? Marino, don't tell me, you're turning maverick on us?" X pondered if Marino has turned to the Legion for a selfish purpose. She was an ally back during the war against the Rebellion Army, sure Marino is known as the "Master Thief" in Giga City. Until they ran into each other and teamed up to defeat the Rebellion Army. "Even if you're a thief, you wouldn't try to kill any innocents, would you?" X tries to talk her into his side. "If we can work together, the Legion won't stand a chance." But to no avail.

"Why should I? All you did was just making me go heroic around and it's disgusting. Later." Marino said coldly and sprinted away.

"Hey wait, COME BACK! We need to go after her before she gets away!"

"(I'm coming for you now, traitor.)" Marino thought looking at the radar. "(Sorry X and Zero, I must do what must be done.)" Somewhere in the city, Marino is relieved that X and Zero didn't find her here in the alleyway and turned on her commlink, "Hello Alia, this is Marino, can you hear me?"

"Status report, Marino." The voice belonged to Alia herself. How is she involved with Marino stealing for the legion? Something that she didn't tell X and Zero. "I got the radar, X and Zero are totally pissed off when I stole it. And that's not all, I manage to use this to find three mercenaries and one hacker you've requested to find. I'll be sure to give you the profiles you need."

"Good work. Once you get back to the legion's base, gather as much information about the weapon as you can and transmit it to us. I know that the commander and I are being so secretive right now, but they mustn't not know yet."

"Roger. And tell Signas to remember our deal about cleaning my records."

"He knows the deal already. No need to remind him twice. Alia out." They broke contact as Marino proceeds the mission as a double agent. Marino came out of hiding and faces X and Zero once again, they were standing here unaware that Marino is now their spy, "Nice try, think you can get away from us that easily? You should've thought twice." Zero warned drawing his Z-saber and X turns his left hand into the X-buster pointing straight directly at her. "Well then, come and get me. If you dare." Marino smirked pulling out her knife beams, Zero dashed ahead and slashed eight times. But Marino dodged fast and grabs his arm throwing him. X is next to launch a charge shot, but she blasted a blue fireball out of her hands in between and threw it. "Kikoken!" Blocking the attack, surprising the duo. "Forgot to mention, this my new technique. My, aren't you shocked?" Marino taunted.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Give up now or we'll have to use force!" X reminded her one last time. Still no response from Marino, showing no fear or regret about betraying her "former friends". She then takes out a star knife, a minor weapon that ninjas used in ancient times. Throwing one at X and he caught it with his own hand and nothing happened at first. But the star knife began blinking red lights in the middle a few times and X know what it meant and threw it into the sky and the knife exploded like fireworks. "I'm warning you X, even if we fought together once, still doesn't mean I'll be all goody-goody in my ways. After all, I am the Master Thief. So, it's best if you stay out of the way."

"Well, you lead me no choice." X blast his buster four times at Marino, she evades by running up on walls and kicks off using one dagger to slash off X, but he rolled out of the way and jumped when Marino tries to sweep-kick him. Then do the uppercut on X's chin, sending him crashing into a building. Zero once again lunges his blade at Marino and she ignites her knifes beams into sabers like his. "H-how did you…?!"

"Before you ask, I might've "borrowed" some blueprints from your HQ and amplified my beams into a new level." Marino explained, pushing Zero away. It's just like what some said, "two are better than one". With two sabers, Marino attacks faster than Zero can be with just one saber. One of the 20 reasons Zero cannot stand are thieves and criminals who don't play fair. But playing fair isn't how the fight works, this isn't the game of sports. But rather a game of craziness. Marino grabbed his hair and slammed him over to the ground like how wrestlers do to trip their opponents. "Okay…that hurts…" Zero groaned. While Marino's right foot was on his back. Suddenly, something spun on their way and Marino ducked and no scratch left behind on her armor. "What in the world?"

"Not so fast! She's on my bounty list!" X, Zero and Marino lift their heads up and saw another reploid joining in. "Oh great, not you again!" Marino exclaimed as she and the rest are familiar with the reploid standing in front of the 12th floor window has silver hair, black armor within some white parts, on his criminal records known for maverick compromises, intervening hunter missions and pestering his opponents. "Wait, you know Dynamo?!" X asked.

"Of course, he's been chasing me for years. I thought I shook him off for good." Marino replied. "If you're a petty thief like me, means you're a number one target of bounty hunters." She remarked. Dynamo is the most annoying pest than a maverick could ever be when he gets in the way of the mission and then next thing that happens is that he'll get away. "Let's just say I'm one of those top ten thieves who can get away easily." Marino had history with Dynamo when he was hired to apprehend her with payment for the end of the bargain. But every time he was close to capturing her, Marino is one-step ahead to make her escape, a bitter rivalry that is endless. From time to time. In the end, Dynamo fails again and again receiving multiple complaints from his contractors.

"You may have gotten away last time, but this time you won't." Dynamo said.

"This guy, what a pest." X whispered to Zero and Marino.

"At least that's one thing we can agree on." Marino replied.

Marino can choose: either to surrender to X and Zero and team up to defeat Dynamo or escape.

Choice #1: Surrender to the Maverick Hunters

"Tell you what? I'll turn myself in once we take care of him." Marino suggested if she wanted to get both the hunters and Dynamo to get out of the way of her undercover mission. X and Zero already skeptical enough to think that she lost their trust, but in the same time her idea to catch Dynamo and not letting him escape and bring him to justice this time. "Well there's no point in arguing." X agreed.

"Maybe. Finally, today's the day." Zero added. Wanting to put a fist in Dynamo's face because he's been a thorn in the Maverick Hunters side for years. Making a standoff in his sight.

After defeating Dynamo, X and Zero celebrated briefly for the defeat of Dynamo. They hi-fived for the success after so many years that he is now apprehended. "Yes! Yes! We got him!" Said Zero.

"After all these years, we finally got him!" X replied, the cheer ended and Zero walked toward the unconscious Dynamo and taunted him that he will never hear or react. "Think you can keep pissing us off anytime soon. Guess what? The only place to run freely is prison." Tapping his foot lightly to see if he's awake but he isn't. "Great, now Marino let's just…" X paused when he turned around and noticed she is gone. Until he heard a helicopter whirl and lift his head to see her hanging onto a ladder attached to it. "Sorry boys! But do you think I would let myself be handcuffed and spent the rest of my days in jail?! I don't think so! But don't worry, I'll be sure to never forget you guys!" She waved mischievously as the helicopter fly to the next location. After climbing aboard, Marino pulled out the radar and get a reading of what's next on her to do list. Leaving X and Zero infuriated by betrayal from her.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Zero screamed.

After the confrontation with the thief, X handcuffs Dynamo in the process and called the police for them to pick him up. When they did, one cop speaks to the duo. "Dynamo failed to get away this time, by any chance, we're looking for a feminine reploid who goes by the name Marino. We believed she's here in this city. Have you seen her?" He asked. Showing a photo of her to identify. "She's been stealing tons of force-metal from the mines of giga-city."

"You've come to the right place. We happened to run into her when she took the radar and got away, now we can't find Axl or the Legion." Zero explained.

"We'll deal with her later, right now let's focus on the mission." X began to contact Alia. "This is X, our equipment is already taken. Do you think you can…Hello? Alia? Can you hear me?" Communications had been disrupted by an unknown source. Signal is nowhere to be found when X turning around to find it. "That's strange, communications' been working before but now it's not."

"I'll bet that's the Legion's doing. Hate to say it, but they must be one-step ahead. Jamming the signals for us to lose contact with the other hunters." Zero pointed out. "We'll find the jammers to get back online with HQ. No signal, no teleportation."

The officer gave the hunters suggestions. "You know, I heard Steel Massimo had gotten here in Titanium. Maybe you should be able to encounter him somewhere."

"Massimo? It'll be nice to see him again."

"If we find him, we'll work together like last time. Even today is a wreck, it's great to see Marino again."

"I'm sure there was a reasonable explanation for why she did it."

Choice #2: Take out X, Zero and Dynamo

Marino Backflips four times pointing her daggers in the middle, dodging what the hunters and mercenary had threw at her. Spiraling in the air kicking backup coming in her way. "Looks like I'll have to fight my way out."

"It doesn't have to be this way." X said but Marino refrains herself from getting into another team-up.

"I don't want to do this to you guys. But you lead me no choice."

If Marino chooses to beat X, Zero and Dynamo, then the Maverick Hunters are left unconscious for taking a beat down from her. She walked over to Dynamo and bound his wrists behind his back. Later in the south side of the city, Dynamo woke up leaning on the wall and Marino is just standing in front of him. "Listen up Dynamo, I know we have some differences between us. But I have a proposition for you. So we may as well strike a deal." Marino suggested. Reaching out her hand and Dynamo grabbed, they shook hands for an agreement. Marino did a good job on her act. That nobody will ever find out.

Author's note: I promise you some alternate cutscenes to improve some multiple choices. Also, I took thought of Adding Chun-li's technique "Kikoken" to Marino for pereferences. Bella is a reploid idol, inspired by j-pop and rock music and other idols from other video games and Japanese culture. I do not own Megaman X characters or its franchise. This series belongs to Capcom.


End file.
